This invention relates to an apparatus for partitioning a storage space such as the interior of a load carrying vehicle or a store room.
When a vehicle having an enclosed storage space is used to transport multi-drop loads, it may be necessary to unload the vehicle partially or completely to reach the goods which must be unloaded. Apart from the inconvenience and waste of time involved in this procedure, the possibility arises of some of the goods being stolen. As a result, some customers refuse to share a delivery vehicle, with resulting inefficiency and increased costs when smaller loads have to be delivered.
Other vehicles have open sides, which may be covered by tarpaulins in transport. Such vehicles are easier to unload, but the possibility of theft is even greater with such vehicles. The possibility of theft can also arise when several parties have access to a common store room.